1. Field
The following description relates to a receiver and a reception method based on a pulse.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with development of information and communication technology, Internet of things (IoT) devices that transmit and receive data in real time by attaching sensors to objects are becoming popular. The IoT device may be a subminiature wireless transceiver configured to perform communication at a low power to process information by performing transmission and reception of the information between distributed elements such as objects. To provide the IoT devices in subminiature sizes and implement a low power communication system, wireless communication needs to be performed with a low power, a high receive sensitivity, and no latency.